


Žalář

by e_danae



Series: Žalář a píseň [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Always been a girl, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z žaláře lesních elfů vyjde alespoň jeden trpaslík svobodnější, než tam vešel.<br/>Genderswap (skoro) se vším, co k tomu patří. Povídka dějově vychází z knižního kánonu (Thranduil neví, kam mají trpaslíci namířeno), ovšem vizuálně je zásadně ovlivněna Jacksonovou adaptací.</p><p>První část volné série "Žalář a píseň", která popisuje putování k Ereboru očima Ori.<br/>Povídka se účastnila Sosácké letní dobročinnosti 2015 a Sosáckého klišé binga v kategorii "Genderswap".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Žalář

~ o ~

Musela si to přiznat, jakkoli nepochopitelné to bylo. Po dvou dnech věznění v cele lesních elfů cítila nejsilněji tu nejméně očekávatelnou emoci. Úlevu. Teprve teď, po dvou dnech samoty, si uvědomila, jakou tíhu shodila ze zad. Jak moc ji vyčerpávaly měsíce skrývání, přetvařování, hlídání se. Kolik síly z ní vysály.  
Cítila se trochu provinile. Měla by se vztekat, jak si někdo dovoluje postavit se jim do cesty, věznit je, tím spíše elfové! Měla by plánovat útěk nebo těm parchantům věznění aspoň pěkně znepříjemnit, nadávat, ječet, kopat do mříží. A ona cítila vděčnost za to, že může nabrat síly, o kterých ani netušila, že jí schází.  
Rozhlédla se po cele, pohledem zavadila o kbelík v rohu. V příštích hodinách bude úplně jedno, jestli si k němu stoupne nebo se na něj posadí. I tohle byla svoboda uprostřed čtyř zdí. Další radostí bylo, že jí elfové nechali zápisník i kazetu s psacími potřebami. Zápisy trpasličími runami je nezaujaly a brky, štetce a tuše nepokládali za zbraně. Z louče na stěně dopadalo na lůžko dost světla. Rozevřela zápisník na poslední popsané stránce. Sám Thorin ji požádal, aby se stala kronikářkou jejich putování. „Bude to jednou dobrý materiál pro písně – hrdinské, nebo pohřební, podle výsledku,“ ušklíbl se tehdy. A ona dělala, co mohla. Ruka jí ještě pořád bolela od hnusného pavoučího kousance, přesto dopsala během posledních dvou dní vše o střetu s těmi osminohými zrůdami i o zajetí elfy. A teď se snažila zachytit ve své paměti obraz trůnního sálu krále Thranduila a přenést jeho podobu tenkým štetcem na papír. Nebylo to lehké, arabesky schodišť a krajky můstků se jí míhaly před očima. Zavřela oči, aby si lépe vybavila trůn lesního krále.  
„Doufal jsem, že vzdělaná dáma snad bude přístupná hlasu rozumu víc, než tvrdohlaví trpaslíci.”  
Ori zprudka otevřela oči. Štetec jí vypadl z prstů a odkutálel se po kamenné podlaze vězení až k mříži její cely. Za ní stál král Thranduil, vysoký, zářící a nebezpečný jako stříbrné kopí. Chvíli si ji mlčky měřil a pak mu kolem rtů zahrál neznatelný úsměv. „Ach tak. Oni to nevědí. A bylo by zřejmě vhodné, aby jim to nikdo neprozradil.“

~ o ~

Že trpaslice nelze od trpaslíků rozeznat byla stejná elfská pomluva, jako trpasličí posměch, že všichni elfové vyhlížejí jako baby. V trpasličích městech, dolech a sídlištích jste ženu rozeznali na první pohled. Některým vousy rostly a jiným ne, mnohé si však mezi svými tvář udržovaly bezvousou. Nepracovaly-li zrovna v dolech či dílnách, nosily zdobné suknice, do vlasů si zaplétaly stříbro a zlato a svým dětem zpívaly sladkými hlasy. Jen když se vydávaly na cestu, samy či v houfu, nechávaly své vousy povyrůst, vypletly zlato z vlasů, oblékly mužský šat a k pasu připnuly sekeru či meč. Protože časy jsou zlé a lotrů je všude plno.  
Bylo jen velmi málo trpaslic, které ani trpaslíci na první pohled nerozeznali, žen s drobnými prsy, které nechávaly svůj vous svobodně růst a nestály o zdobný šat. Ori byla jednou z nich.  
Osiřela příliš brzo a s bratry strávila příliš mnoho času na cestách. Brzy přišli na to, že bude pro všechny bezpečnější, když ji budou mezi cizími vydávat za nejmladšího bratra. Jen mezi trpaslíky mohla být sama sebou, i tam ale zdobení ztrácelo smysl, když bylo jasné, že časem budou muset opět vyrazit pryč – Modré hory neuživily všechny své obyvatele a oni museli často shánět práci v lidských městech a vesnicích. Dori byl kovář, Nori mechanik, Ori měla otevřenou hlavu, lehkou ruku a výjimečný talent pro kresbu. Kostrukce či vynálezy popisované zmatenými slovy dokázala několika přesnými tahy zachytit do plánu, okouzlujícího svou srozumitelností a jednoduchostí. Její vášní však bylo písmo a jazyk. V každém trpasličím dole či lidském městečku, kam dorazili, neomylně vyhledala písaře, kronikáře či síň svitků a každou volnou chvíli do sebe nasávala historii, příběhy a jazyky, které tam nalezla. Brzy ovládla běžné trpasličí runy i Daeronovu abecedu, obecnou řeč dovedla zapisovat rychle a bez chyby. Z těch několika svitků dávných dob, kdy ještě kvetlo přátelství mezi elfy a trpaslíky, zvládla i základy sindarštiny. Touto schopností se však mezi trpaslíky nikdy příliš nechlubila. Časy přátelství byly dávno ty tam.

~ o ~

Nespouštěla z Thranduila oči, zatímco v ní doznívala jeho slova. Ne, rozhodně nechtěla, aby se prozradila právě teď a právě takhle. Ale tušila, co po ní Thranduil chce jako cenu za mlčení. Mluvit. Mluvit tam, kde jiní odmítli.  
Měl velmi dobrou vyjednávací pozici. Namířil proti ní jako zbraň ji samotnou. Ona měla jedinou možnost. Sáhnout zbrani přímo na ostří. A ulomit jí hrot.  
„Většina z nich to ví,“ řekla tím nejklidnějším hlasem, jakým dokázala. Téměř nelhala. Čtyři z třinácti jsou přece skoro většina. Její dva bratři. Thorin. A čtvrtý trpaslík, který nic vědět neměl. Neměl, věděl a mlčel.

~ o ~

S většinou trpaslíků ve výpravě se poprvé setkali až na dýchánku u Bilba, ale Thorin znal ji i její bratry dlouhá léta. Když je oslovil, aby s k němu připojili na výpravu proti drakovi v Ereboru, obzvlášť zdůraznil, jak stojí o její účast. Uprostřed bandy pologramotných trpaslíků budou její služby na cestách velmi potřebné. Trval však na tom, že ve výpravě bude Ori vystupovat jako muž. Ne že by ji snad bojovníci mezi sebe nepřijali, v tomto ohledu netrpěli trpaslíci žádnými předsudky. Thorin se ale obával romantických komplikací, které mohly při dlouhém společném putování vyvstat a lehce rozložit celou výpravu. Ori nebyla hezká ani podle trpasličích měřítek, ale trpasličí měřítka nestaví fyzickou krásu na první místo. Thorin si byl téměř jist, že by se stala centrem zájmu až příliš rychle.  
Ori by si tuhle výpravu nenechala ujít za nic na světě. Skrýt svou identitu nevypadalo jako velká oběť, do mužské role nepochybně vklouzne jako do starých bot. Cestovala tak odjakživa a v lidských vsích a městečkách vždycky vystupovala jako třetí z bratří. Netušila, že tohle bude jiné. Mnohem těžší. Protože musela ztratit část sebe mezi svými, ve svém vlastním jazyce. Její bratři ji začali oslovovat v mužském rodě. Její jméno dostalo v _khuzdul_ cizí koncovku. O novoluní, kdy trpasličí ženy zpívají stříbrnou píseň a provádí svůj rod nejčernější nocí měsíce, musela mlčet a sledovat, jak se její druhové propadají do temné zádumčivosti.  
Přidaly se i praktické problémy. Při každé potřebě se musela od výpravy vzdalovat. Koupala se zásadně v kalhotech. Nezůstalo to bez povšimnutí, brzy se vyrojily dobromyslné vtipy i jízlivé narážky na stydlivost mladého trpaslíka, který se obává svou chloubu porovnat s ostatními. Její bratři občas na posměváčka ostře vyjeli. Thorinovi to rozhodně nebylo příjemné. Pro ni však bylo nejtěžší něco jiného. Hlídat sebe samu mezi lidmi, kteří jí byli čím dál bližší. Přetvařovat se a lhát na cestě, kde těžkosti a společné zážitky postupně bouraly hranice, otevíraly srdce a dávaly růst pevným přátelstvím.

~ o ~

„Většina?“ Jeho úsměv se rozšířil jen neznatelně, ale mluvil jasnou řečí. Nedal se zmást jejím vzhledem, nezmátla ho ani její slova. „A co ten _zbytek_? Neměli by snad i oni znát pravdu?“ Čtyři věděli vše. Devět členů výpravy nic netušilo. Ori si dovedla dobře představit, s jakými pocity by přijali zprávu, že jeden z těch, s kterým měsíce sdíleli dobré i zlé, komu bez ostychu odhalovali svá těla i mysl, jim zatajil sám sebe. Někteří se budou vztekat, další se urazí, i ti nejrozumnější budou dotčeni. A ona je nechtěla zklamat ani zranit. „Co po mně chcete, králi elfů?“  
„Je zbytečné přespávat v kobce, když stačí několik slov, abyste vyšli ven,“ řekl pokojně. „Chci vědět, odkud přicházíte a kam jdete. Jste vzdělaná žena. Dovedete si spočítat, že má podpora může vaší výpravě jen prospět, ať už je cíl jakýkoli.“ Ori věděla, že v jeho slovech je kus pravdy. Jeho hlas byl laskavý a na tváři mu stále pohrával úsměv. Ale jeho oči byly studené jako světlo hvězd a hladové jako oči dravce. Tušila, kolik je bude stát, jestliže se svěří Thranduilově laskavosti. Jestliže budou mít dluh právě u něj.  
„Těžko mluvit o přátelství, dokud je mezi námi tohle, králi elfů,“ ukázala na mříže. „Bude lepší, jestliže věci nazveme pravými jmény.“  
Úsměv z jeho tváře zmizel, zůstal jen studený třpyt. „Buďme tedy upřímní. Řekněte mi, co chci vědět, a já neřeknu, co nikdo vědět nemá. Dozvím-li se, co potřebuji, velmi pravděpodobně vás brzy propustím.“  
Pomalu zaklapla zápisník, který jí stále ležel na klíně. „Tohle není rozhodnutí, které bych měla činit lehkovážně. Dejte mi čas na rozmyšlenou.“  
„Dávám vám hodinu.“ Postrčil špičkou boty štětec a ten proletěl pod mříží a zastavil se až u jejího lůžka. Pak se otočil se a odešel chodbou stejně neslyšně, jako se objevil.  
Sehnula se, zvedla štětec a mechanicky ho uložila zpátky do kazety. Pak se opřela se o stěnu za sebou a zavřela oči. Po zádech jí stékal pramínek studeného potu. Král elfů byl ve své kráse a moci děsivý i uprostřed přijímací síně. Několik kroků od ní byla jeho přítomnost zahlušující. I když ve skutečnosti nebylo o čem přemýšlet, musela ho dostat aspoň na chvíli pryč. Potřebovala čas, aby se uklidnila. Aby se připravila na nevyhnutelné. Ori se opírala o stěnu, oči zavřené, a vzpomínala na čtvrtého trpaslíka, který věděl. Na konec léta v podivném příbytku.

~ o ~

Mahalův lid je dlouhověký a nemusí se životem prodírat ve spěchu. Trpasličí ženy krvácejí jen jednou ročně. Svou další krev Ori očekávala až na přelomu podzimu a zimy, ne na konci srpna v Meddědově domě. Nebylo ovšem divu. Během posledních pěti dnů spali možná osm hodin, stále ve střehu, stále na útěku, stále v boji, se skřety pod zemí, s vrrky na povrchu, orlům na křídlech. Její tělo evidentně usoudilo, že přišel konec světa. Ve tmě na zápraží se horečnatě přehrabovala svým vakem, zatímco se zevnitř ozýval hovor a smích jejích druhů. Nohavice jí pomalu nasakovala krví a výsledky pátrání byly značně ubohé. Právě se rozhodovala, jestli urvat rukáv své jediné náhradní haleny, když za ní vrzly dveře.  
„Ori? Co se děje?“ Byl to Bofur. Ze všech trpaslíků právě on.  
Při početných výpravách, které trvají déle než několik dní, není nepřirozené najít si několik spřízněných duší. Osob, které k vám přirostou blíže než jiné, s kterými se při cestě nezáměrně družíte do dvojic či trojic, protože si máte co říct nebo vám nevadí spolu mlčet. A když přijde nebezpečí a je třeba tasit zbraně, přirozeně si kryjete záda.  
Jejím obvyklým společníkem byl Dori. Byl zvyklý na ni dávat pozor, stál na prahu dospělosti, už když se narodila, a příliš brzy se jí stal spíš rodičem než bratrem. Občas jí lezl svým poručníkováním na nervy, ale to nijak nezmenšovalo její úctu a lásku k němu – a jako válečnická dvojice byli dobře sehraní. Během cesty se k nim stále častěji připojoval Bofur. Ori se zalíbil okamžitě. Tenhle přímý otevřený chlapík z Železných hor si z ničeho nedělal těžkou hlavu a rád se smál. Pravý opak podezíravého a zachmuřeného Doriho. Jejich konverzace byly zpočátku útržkovité a opatrné, příbuzní a rodinné poměry, rozdíly v dolování a řemeslech v Želených a Modrých horách. Ale s každým dnem byly jejich hovory uvolněnější a příjemnější. Bofur otevřeně obdivoval Orinu sečtělost a hltal příběhy trpaslíků, elfů i lidí, které mu vyprávěla. A Ori se s Bofurem strašně ráda smála, jeho historky a poznámky občas vyloudily úsměv na tváři i Dorimu, což byl pravý div. Postupem času na sebe začali dávat pozor, jak je zvykem ve velkých výpravách, kde nemůže každý hlídat každého. Občas se ohlédli, zda druhý nezůstal příliš daleko za houfem, zda se vrátil, když si odběhl odskočit kus od cesty, zda se na něj dostalo jídlo, když Bombur rozdával menáž, zda je jich stále ještě čtrnáct, šťastné číslo. A teď za ní Bofur vyšel ven, protože si všiml, jak rychle vyběhla ze síně.  
„Jsi zraněný, Ori!“ Zatracený trpasličí zrak, který vidí ve tmě stejně jako ve dne  
„Nic mi není.“  
Přidřepl k ní. „Máš celou nohavici od krve. Musela se ti otevřít nějaká rána z Mlžných hor. Skočím pro Oina. Převáže ti...“  
„Opovaž se!“ vyjekla. „Říkám ti, že to nic není. Musím jen najít něco, čím to zastavím.“  
„Čert vem tu tvoji stydlivost,“ zavrčel. „Myslíš, že tě nechám vykrvácet kvůli tomu, že si odmítáš stáhnout kalhoty?“ Zvedl se a vykročil ke dvěřím.  
Ori vyčerpaně zavřela oči. „Bofure. _Prosím tě._ “ Takhle to nechtěla. Ne tady, ne teď a rozhodně ne s Bofurem, kterému starost o ni setřela věčný úsměv s tváře. Ale nebylo zbytí, všechny další alternativy byly daleko horší.  
„Krvácím. Ale nejsem _zraněná_.“ Nesměl tu koncovku přeslechnout.  
Vzhlédla k němu. Přes tvář se mu valily emoce jako roztrhaná mračna, než se jeho obličej ustálil na nečitelném výrazu. Mlčel několik dlouhých vteřin.  
„Co pro tebe můžu udělat?“ zeptal se nakonec.  
Překvapeně zamrkala. Tohle nebyla reakce, kterou čekala. „Potřebuju něco, co saje,“ řekla. „Látku, suchý mech, cokoli.“ Kývl, otevřel dveře a zmizel v obdélníku světla.  
Když se po chvíli vrátil, vložil jí do dlaní několik měkkých balíčků. „Co je to?“ zeptala se.  
„Oinovy obvazy, štípl jsem mu jich pár z vaku. Ani si toho nevšimne. A tady,“ vytáhl cosi zpod paže, „moje náhradní kalhoty. Budou ti teda trochu větší, ale...“  
„Bofure, díky,“ řekla tiše. „to ti nezapomenu.“  
Úsměv se na jeho tvář stále nevracel. „Mám čtyři sestry,“ řekl, jako by to vysvětlovalo vše. Jeho hlas však zněl hluše. Bez barvy.  
Zhluboka si povzdechla. „Nezlob se na mě. Nechtěla jsem to tajit. Je to Thorinovo přání.“  
Nic neřekl, jen mlčky přikývl. Pak se otočil a bez ohlédnutí vešel zpátky do síně.  
Přála by si říct, že se jeho chování od té noci neproměnilo, ale nebyla to pravda. Nikomu neřekl ani slovo a nechoval se nepřátelsky. Méně se ale zdržoval v její přítomnosti a méně se s ní smál. Nemohla mu to vyčítat. V Temném hvozdu nebylo koneckonců do smíchu nikomu. Pořád na sebe ale dávali pozor. A když na ně zaútočili pavouci, vytasili zbraně a postavili se zády k sobě.

~ o ~

První, co uviděla, když znovu otevřela oči, byla Thranduilova postava. Nevěděla, jak dlouho už stojí u mříže a upírá na ni zrak. Chvíli na beze slova něj hleděla, pak sklouzla z lůžka a vykročila ke dveřím. Ani netušila, kde se v ní bere ta troufalost. Snad jí pomohly ty dva dny ticha, kdy mohla být plně sama sebou. Snad vzpomínka na přítele, který ji nezavrhl, i když se dozvěděl pravdu.  
Zastavila se krok od Thranduila. Aby mu viděla do tváře, musela zaklonit hlavu. „Běžte a řekněte jim to, králi elfů,“ řekla. „Bude mnohem lepší, když se to dozvědí od vás, než ode mě. Vyzuří se v celách, a až se znovu setkáme, jejich hněv už bude chladnout. Možná mi budou ochotni naslouchat.“  
Hleděl na ni zpod přivřených víček několik dlouhých chvil. „Proč?“ zeptal se nakonec.  
„Protože už mě unavuje se skrývat. Protože důvěřuji jejich přátelství víc než vašemu. Protože vám nemám co říct.“  
„Velmi dobře,“ řekl tiše. „Ale takhle z mého žaláře nikdy nevyjdete.“  
„Jsou různé druhy žalářů. Z některých se dá vyjít, i když člověk sedí v cele.“  
Chvíli na sebe hleděli. V jeho pohledu prokmitlo cosi, co na okamžik zahnalo ledový svit hvězd. Pak se beze slova otočil a odešel.

O několik hodin později zaslechla u mříží tichounký hlas Bilba Pytlíka. Po týdnu, v den velké podzimní slavnosti, zacinkal u její kobky s klíči. Vyšla ven a přidala se k tichému průvodu trpaslíků, který mířil tmou dolů do sklepení; nejprve k Thorinově cele a pak k únikové cestě, kterou hobit vymyslel. Mnohem dřív než probloudili chodbami a sešli všechny schody, poznala, že její druhové nic nevědí. Četla to v jejich napjatých tvářích, v společném rytmu kroků, v nezáměrných dotycích, tam kde se zúžila chodba a vráželi jeden do druhého. Z Bofurova letmého úsměvu, když se jednou ohlédla. Nevěděla, jestli se má smát, nebo brečet.  
Král elfů byl dobrý žalářník. Nepropouštěl na svobodu tam, kde nemusel. Z tohohle vězení bude muset vyjít sama.  
A také to udělá.  
Jen co se vymotají z těch zatracených jeskyní.

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle povídka toho spoustu dluží fanfiction [ Forge of Origins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1533899?view_full_work=true), na které teď několik měsíců ujíždím. Jestli si chcete přečíst mistrovské dílo, díky němuž začnete milovat trpaslíky, jděte do toho.  
> Povídka byla dokončena díky albu Backspace Unwind od Lamb. Přímo k téhle povídce patří písnička [The Caged Bird Sings](https://youtu.be/HDtYAQpog8Y).
> 
> Na povídku volně navazuje **[Stříbrná píseň](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4648488)** , která rozvíjí vztah Ori a Bofura.
> 
> V rámci Sosácké letní dobročinnosti povídka podporuje [ Rosa o. s., centrum pro týrané ženy](http://rosa-os.cz).


End file.
